


The Blue Moon Ball

by WinterWildfire



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, halloween party, svtfoe concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWildfire/pseuds/WinterWildfire
Summary: The Blue Moon; once in a millennium two hearts are given the chance to be forever linked.Emotions are both high and low while Hades and Persephone prepare for the annual Olympian Halloween party, but with the Blue Moon now in affect how will our soon-to-be lovers react then soon come together?
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	The Blue Moon Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/gifts).



> Hello beautiful people reading this, Happy Halloween/Samhain, please enjoy a fix I both enjoyed writing but terrified me due do to this being my first and gifted to the ✨immaculate✨ INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon. Without further ado, here is The Blue Moon Ball🌙🔮:

Hades and Hecate stood in the center of the ball room as the mayhem of people fleeting to complete their jobs went on. Ah, the Blue Moon Ball, sure Olympians loved it, but to Underworldly gods, it was just an excuse for the Underworld to be overall disrespected. Wow, so the nefarious Blue Moon suddenly falls on Halloween, so now I have to throw this menacing party? Hades rolled his eyes at his own thoughts.

“Oh, calm down, you’re not the only one pissed off about this celebration,” Hecate spat, finally looking up from her phone.

“Halloween has always been a bitch of a holiday. It’s an unfair mockery, you get to dress as spooky monsters and party in the spooky dark kingdom. Next year, Zeus is doing this shit on his own in his own damn realm!” He boomed.

The pair didn’t notice Hermes lurking behind until he jumped out yelling “BOO!”.  
He soon became crestfallen as he noticed they barely flinched, “Ugh, spoilsports, where is your Halloween spirit?”

“Halloween spirit? You’re kidding.” The king spoke with annoyance.

“Halloween is the one day where you can be anything you want. You can forget about responsibilities for once and just have fun. And, duh, the Blue Mo-”

“Ugh” Hecate and Hades grunted.

Hermes pondered for a while before lifting his head and making to walk away, “Well, I’ll just tell Persephone you won’t be in attendance, she was really excited about seeing you tonight.”

The Dread King practically squealed, “P-persephone said s-she planned on seeing m-me tonight.”

An evil smirk played on the messenger’s lips, “Why of course, but you don’t care so I’ll tell her that when I see her-”

“No!-”

“Be careful, your heart strings are showing.” Hecate snickered. Hades snapped his head towards her and scowled

“So I can tell her otherwise?” Hermes leaned forward hopefully.

“Y-yeah” Hades finally fumbled. 

Minthe watched as the three separated, she’d never seen him so flustered. He’d never react that way towards her. He literally did a full 360 for that little flower slut.

The nymph angrily grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Thetis:

“How’s it going, whore?” Thetis’ sultry voice answered.

“We are dressing up in the sexiest of costumes tonight” Minthe fumed, leaning against the back wall.

“You are aware this is a formal event, correct” Something in her friend’s voice added to Minthe’s rage.

“I refuse to lose him to that freaking child!”

“Oh we’re back to this? I thought you said he wasn’t interested in her.” the sea nymph’s voice went from tolerable to something overall sneaky, but Minthe simply couldn’t put her finger on it.

Minthe stared out of the circular skylight, in which the moon would align when the moment arrived, “That was when we were ‘together’ and she was in her little virgin squad, now they’re both free to fuck. I refuse to let them shared that dance tonight, HE’S MINE!”

Every being in the room turned towards her, somewhat shocked-scared at her sudden outburst. She raised her middle finger then basically sprinted out of the room.

“I’ll be at your house in twenty minutes, we are going shopping, and we are going to look hot tonight!”

“Oh, I always look hot, ask Hera” Thetis laughed.

“Bye, bitch.”   
***

Eros plopped down excitedly on the pink bed, “Get up Carebear, you’ve been in this funk for far to long.”

An exasperated moan came from under the many layers of blankets cover the goddess of spring.

Eros, sick of her pity party, reached through the mountain of cloth, found a limb and yanked her out, “You’ve been out of TGOEM for a month, you are free now, and you’re in this room crying over minor shit when your biggest problems are now out of the way.”

Persephone lifted her head, “Just leave me here to slowly wither away” Sure, I’m out of TGOEM, but I lost my scholarship and Hades is still with Minthe. I blew my whole life for basically nothing.

“But this is the Blue Moon Ball, Cinnamon Roll, you can’t not go. This opportunity is once in a millennium, you and that blue dork finally have a chance to be together.” the love god whined before collapsing dramatically on her legs.

“He’s taken, you know this.” she grumbled while kicking her feet.

“While you were in here half dead and drowning in your sorrows, he dumped that low life nymph tra-”

Persephone’s eyes snapped open as she bounced upward, “HE WHAT?! WHY IN GAIA’S NAME ARE YOU JUST GIVING ME THIS INFORMATION?!?!”

Eros rolled over and began to laugh, “I would have told you that two weeks ago if I’d known you’d finally get off your ass.”

“Two weeks ago!” She yanked him up by his lilac collar, “God of Love and Lust, you are going to make me look like the loveliest goddess in the Pantheon.”

“Oh, fates, I’ve been waiting for this, come with me.” He grabbed her hand and began to run through their apartment, leading them to his studio.

Persephone was stunned when she laid her eyes on the glittering black dress in front of her. It was a lacey high-low piece with blue butterflies splayed about.

“Eros,” Persephone breathed in awe

“I know, I’m awesome, but that isn’t even the half,” he walks behind some portable privacy screen, “this is still a Halloween party at the end of the day.”

He walked up with two huge butterfly wings, fading outward from black to purple to the same blue shade as Hades’ eyes. 

Persephone couldn’t hold back her tears. While I was trapped in a selfish fog, he put this together.

“Oh, don’t cry, don’t even think of it as a service, if anything thanks for the practice,” he hugged her.

After the stood stood in the hug for what seemed like forever, Eros pulled with a conniving smirk, “You gonna be alright for a while,” he grabbed a dress bag from behind her, “need to drop this lil number of to a certain god who’s needs to look amazing tonight?”

She wiped her eyes one more time before answering, “Of course, don’t let me hold you back from your line of work. You’ll be back in time in time to do my makeup right?”

“Oh, of course, tonight is gonna be something special, trust me.”

***

Hades looked around at his closet, he’d torn it apart looking for something he could consider costume worthy. Come on, you old fuck, the love of your life is expecting you tonight, you can’t go in some everyday tux. But not in some rinky-dink last minute garb.

Just when all hope seemed lost Hades heard his doorbell ring. He swung open the door to find Eros with a wide gleaming smile, “Ya know, the Blue Moon Ball is really something extraordinary.”

The pink god walked into the mansion without being invited, he turned back to his blue companion, “Only two hearts destined at a time, everyone hoping they get to be that lucky pair.”

“Eros,” Hades spoke, lost at what his invader’s words.

“Perse has had a shit last few months, you are the only thing that brings that twinkle back to her eyes.” The king gulped at his words, “ And you, the sexual and spiritual attraction is just oozing off of you, truly a besotted fool.”

Hades didn’t know if he should have felt offended or relieved. So, she does like me, somewhat at the most. Oh come one, she finds you adequate. BUT EROS IS A LOVE GOD FOR FATES SAKE! A love god who can sense you never ending boner for a 20 year old bombshell of a goddess.

“So, Dark Lord, I’m here to help you both, here.” Eros shoved the dress bag in his great uncle’s face.

Hades opened the bag and dropped his jaw when his eye fell to the mauve suit in front of him. The velvet suit had a pattern of spiders on it down with silk, giving the clothing a unique feel.

“The perfect median to the darkened fairy, an elf of light.” Eros waved his hand to pull an even larger pair of wings compared to Persephone’s. These, though, faded from white to orange to the exact shade of Persephone’s signature roses.. Eros’ pride began to swell, he’d made the perfect couples costumes.

Now let’s just hope his master plan doesn’t get spoiled.

***  
“And done.” Thetis lifted the eyeliner wand from her cursed friend’s eyes.

She grabbed Minthe’s hand and led her to a full length mirror. Thetis fiddled with the gold dust on her ears as Minthe tugged at her form fitted dress.

“Are you sure a vampire and siren isn’t too basic?” the red nymph questioned.

“You told me you wanted to look hot, I did, can’t you just chill for once.”

“No, Shrimpy,” Thetis darted her head to Minthe’s, she hated that nickname, “I refuse to lose him tonight to that, that, THAT”

“Pink flower thot, nymph looking moron, pink airhead?” Thetis loved to get under Minthe’s skin but when it came to them talking about Persephone, she couldn’t hold back from dragging Minthe along a little further.

Minthe grabbed her cell and sent a message, seconds later the ether opened and out stepped Thanatos in a black suit with devil ears on, “You girls know you have to wear costumes right, you dress like this every other Friday.”

Thetis threw him a sour look before stepping through. Thanatos smiled down at Minthe before bowing, “After you, my lady of all sluttiness.” Minthe swatted his head as she stepped through.

Neon lights flashing, black satin tablecloths, silver spiderwebs, the skylight shining the moon’s blue overcast. The same annual show, just different means, you get your man back and all this stress can fuck off.

Minthe spent 10 minutes searching for Hades before giving up and walking over to Thetis and Thanatos table on the far corner of the room. Close enough to trash peoples dancing and costumes but far enough to not get caught.

She sat down in the seat and began to scan the room, “Aww, can’t find Daddy?” Thetis squawked.

“He wears the same skeleton suit every damn year, why change now.” Minthe slammed her hand down on the table, making the black diamond-enbedded skull in the center shake.

“Maybe because this year he has someone he needs to impress” Thanatos added before sipping his drink and leaving the table.

Minthe’s skin went to a blood red shade as her anger fumed. While stuck in an anger induced fog, Minthe didn’t notice everyone in the room’s attention transfers to the entrance.

“Oh shit,” Minthe looked up due to Thetis’ outburst.

Minthe was basically foaming at the mouth, “That was supposed to be me!”

***  
“Wow, you really went all out this year!” Zeus hollered, in his white suit adorned with white feathers and a bird mask atop his head, already half drunk and they were now an hour into the party. Hades, his brother and their queens stood at the front of the ballroom as people danced and raved under the light. The moon was now creeping in slowly from the skylight.

“Well, got tired of the same tired ass costume,” Hades knew he was deflecting the subject but he didn’t want to admit his other half was nowhere to be seen.

“Yeah, Blue Boy, but you never really go all out,” Hera snarked, gently swaying causing her peacock feathers to shift in tune with her. “Maybe in hopes of showing off to a certain earth goddess.”

“Earth goddess?” Amphitrite chimed in, her jellyfish dress glowing in the neon lights.

“Yes, the lovely Persephone, the recent light of our brother’s life.” As the joke rolled from Poseidon’s mouth, Hades noticed the newest attendant at the party. 

Persephone’s now waist length hair is in an half up half down style with braids strategically intertwined in the back falling above her silky flowing hair, her shoulders and arms have blue and purple body glitter over it, those wing and that dress.

How does she look like a ray of light and and a seductress of darkness and the exact same time?

Hades was in awe as he watched his Little Goddess look around the ballroom. The look of wonder made his heart swell and his pride skyrocket. 

I love the way she looks at my realm like she actually wants to be here. Like this place was always meant for her. For us.

“Damn.” Was the only word he could physically produce.

Hades swiftly turned his back to the world around him as his cheek blushed, looking for some composure. Before he could get his sudden arousal under control he felt a light brush on his shoulder.

When he turned he noticed his family had idiotic grins on their faces and Persephone was smiling up at him. 

“Hello there, Kore.” he added some base in his voice hoping it wouldn’t crack on him.

“Hey, Hades.” Her voice was just as soft and sweet and welcoming as he could remember.

He subtly raised his hand at his stalkers, instructing them to get lost, and thankfully they scattered.

Hades dorkly smirked, “Well, Little Goddess, it’s been a while since I’ve had the pleasure of your company.”

“Well, my dear scoundrel, I’ll have you know that I had some very important business to take care of.” The way she lightly picked up his mood and went with it made him swoon.

“More important than me,” Hades faked shock, “why I am simply hurt by you words, Sweetness”

“If anything it was for you,” she whispered under her breath. Gods, how can he be so dumb and smart, handsome and annoying dorky.

Did I hear that right?

“Kore?” She looked up with desire ablaze in her eyes, “if I, hypothetically, a-asked you for a d-dance under the Blue Moon, would y-you, uh”

Before he could even kick himself anymore, he was being pulled to the center of the dance floor.

“You know, I really admire your love for giving me choices, but just know I won’t shatter if you tell me your truth.” Her arms found their way around his neck and his went around her hips.

“What are you saying?” He breathed into her hair, soon inhaling her floral vanilla scent.

She looked up at him with longing eyes, “Tell me your true intentions with me,”

The god closed his eyes, pretending they were alone, somewhere in paradise, “I’ve known you for only a few months, but in those months I’ve fallen madly in love with you. Deep down I believe I wasn’t crafted for love but you make me feel as though I’m worthy of your love. If only you’ll actually have me in the ways I want, the ways I need. Kore, Goddess of Spring, I need you!”

When he finally opened his eyes he saw Persephone with tear streaking, the haze of blue light shining around them. They both looked to the skylight to see the moon's light fully taking over the circle. When their eyes finally fell, they noticed each other’s chest was glowing a purple light.

Almost blinding, the whole room stood still as all eyes flooded to the couple.

Hades was never really behind most things in life, but he couldn’t help but be surprised when Persephone pulled his head down to hers and they shared a brain melting, heart shattering, world ending kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it?? 👉👈 I really enjoyed this, might do it again one day. Thanks for reading 💋. XO Winter🌙🔮


End file.
